


Overdue - Pansmione

by chloeslyther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeslyther/pseuds/chloeslyther
Summary: Is such a stormy road worth taking? Is it necessary to avoid obstacles and, above all, is it that simple?Two girls with many things in common but whose faults almost had the last word.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Collision

"Pansy seriously, you can never be trusted!" Theodore shouts as he slams a scroll against the wall. That's how every fight starts with Theodore. He's always forced to hit something, probably hoping it's a good way to get his point across.

"Cry about it Theo, did I ask to be trusted?" She glares at him.

"You're a fucking psycho."

"Yeah, you act like you're an angel, you stupid fuck. Nobody's an angel here, we're in the Slytherin common room, so don't act so surpised and go do your work for once, instead of slamming that parchment, you look so dumb." Pansy keeps writing on his parchment.

Theodore looks at her and tries to imitate her so-called psychotic laugh. "There's a big difference between being an angel and having a little common sense." He catches his breath. "Don't be surprised when you don't have any more friends." 

"Theodore." Daphne closes her book and gets up from the couch. "Stop it, you don't get her point."

"What's that?" Theodore also gets up and faces her. "Any comment, Daphne?"

"You don't know what Pansy's going through and nobody here hates her for making us lose five points considering her reasons, so either quit acting like a child or get out of this room"

"Nobody hates her here? Right! Every other house, maybe? I don’t care about her reasons, we don’t have to pay for her actions."

"Give it a rest. You're the first one to harass other people." Daphne says quickly. Daphne is a smart girl, it's very hard to get out of an argument when it's with her. She doesn't have a strong temper like Pansy, but she definitely knows how to make herself heard. That's how they complement each other so much.

"We are losing points because of her dumb temper. How can I be the only one who hates her? We are in Slytherin, this is..."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Pansy gets up and puts her wand on Theodore's neck, which leaves a red mark. "You want to see how many points I can get us to lose? I like to win, but you'd be surprised. So now stop acting like the tough guy, the toughest one here is me, and you know it. If you keep on annoying me for those _five_ fucking points even though you know I had reasons to do it, I’ll ruin your years at Hogwarts. You’ll be begging on your knees before you realize what I’m capable of doing."

He scoffs and frowns before taking back his scroll and leaving the common room. Theodore is by no means a brave person. When he stands up to people, it's mostly because someone told him to. He is impulsive and Pansy knows him by heart, his reactions are simple to predict.

"Thank you." Pansy says simply by continuing to write and trying to concentrate. Daphne smiles behind her.

"That's normal. He treats you so badly."

"Who's treating who badly?" Blaise comes over and sits down on the table where Pansy is writing, Pansy drops the pen and puts her head against her arms, sighing loudly.

"Theodore's freaking out about the lost points." Daphne explains. "He’s so mad, it’s ridiculous. It’s just dumb luck if he has never done the same because he does so many stupid things.”

"Honestly it pissed me off at first too but that was before I knew what that arrogant Gryffindor did." Blaise responds.

"Hermione Granger. If I could curse her, I would." Pansy mumbles, fists clenched. "If I thought one person could ever get revenge, it probably wouldn't be her, not after all these years."

"Are there things we don't know?" Blaise arched an eyebrow as he stares at Daphne, waiting for an answer

"I don't want you to know them! The only thing that is obvious is that she should never have provoked me like that. She's going to pay, I had stopped, but she has rekindled the flame. What I did today was not enough, this girl will understand that she should have left it all in the past. Now, she has got me in her life again."

Daphne hesitates. “Pansy… You’re always seeking revenge, why don’t you just let it go for once?”

“I won’t let this girl think that she has got control over me, Daphne.” Pansy stands up and puts her stuff into her bag.

“I know, the thing is… I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“No one will know.” She beams to Daphne. “Not even you.”

“I know everything, Pansy, and so do the teachers.”

“You don’t trust me enough.”

“I do trust you. I know that you are not stupid, I just wish things were easier and we could get a rest.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything for me.”

"I know, I'm sorry. I just care about you, you're my best friend" She lowers her head and puts away her books too.

“You care about me a bit too much, don’t you?” Pansy laughs, which makes Daphne chuckle too. “Sure, why wouldn't I?”

Then, the common room becomes silent. There is nothing but the reflection of the peaceful lake that can be seen through the large window. There is nothing left, only Pansy, Daphne and Blaise and their great complicity. All it takes is a glance for them to understand each other.

***

  
  


"Pansy! _Pansy_ , wake up!" Daphne tries not to yell too loud. 

Pansy had fallen asleep at breakfast. This never happened to her, but for the past few days, full nights of sleep had been rare for her. 

"What's the matter with you?" Draco sneers, Pansy gives him a fake smile. 

Pansy was trying not to be too unpleasant to Draco. He was so eager for victory and success, yet he hadn't blamed Pansy for making their house lose points. Pansy's life was sometimes just as complicated as Draco's, and that was one thing he was aware of: news, even the darkest ones, passed quickly between pure blood families.

Pansy straightens up, redoes his hair and sees Hermione a few tables away from her. She bites her lip until she bleeds. She couldn't stay calm when she saw her, she had never been able to, for every possible reasons. She doesn't look away, she wants to show her how much rage she has, how much hate there is against her, only with her eyes. The goal is finally reached, the two girls look at each other, but Hermione frowns and lowers her head directly. 

"Idiot, you should have lowered your head long before." Pansy takes a sip of his coffee, before finally looking away.

"You're overdoing it." Daphne says, with no hesitation for once. 

Pansy rises up abruptly. "Seriously, Daphne?"

“I don’t like her, far away from that, but she is not an animal. You both made mistakes, she made a much bigger one yesterday, but please stop. Give yourself and her a break.” 

Daphne has a compassionate look. She never stands up to Pansy because she understands her all the time. She knows how much she wants to stand up for herself and this is a behavior that cannot be changed effortlessly. Nonetheless, Daphne doesn't hesitate to make her understand when she becomes disrespectful. 

"It doesn't matter. I knew how you felt about this situation." Pansy talks as if she feels betrayed, but it's certainly not to make Daphne feel bad. She is used to Daphne agreeing with her most rational decisions, and the fact that she no longer agrees with them speaks volumes about herself.

"What? No, you didn't! I totally support you, I..." Daphne stutters and Pansy stops her.

"I just need to be alone for a while. I'm not mad at you." She gets up from the table and dodges everyone's gaze. With each "argument" with Daphne, Pansy feels obliged to reassure her and tell her that she doesn't hold a grudge. Despite the rare moments when it is unavoidable, Daphne hates conflict, it was one of the first things she confessed to Pansy, and Pansy promised to keep her away from it, especially in an environment like Hogwarts.

Once far enough away from the Great Hall, she falls against a wall and sighs for a long time. If only she could stay in the dormitory all day, she would do it without any hesitation. Everything at Hogwarts right now is very tiring. Her problems and those of her family seem to be overwhelming her, and now she just feels like she's creating new conflicts for herself.

"Pansy."

"Is this a joke right now?" She turns around abruptly and walks over to the girl who just called her name. This girl she knows a little too well, almost more than Daphne.

They look at each other for a few seconds and Pansy doesn't understand where all her excessive resentment went. It's as if she lost her hatred once she faced the situation, but she's not likely to show it, not right now.

"What do you want?" Pansy's tone is icy and would make more than one person shiver. That's how everyone identified Pansy, at least apart from his friends and Slytherin's students. She always came across as a hard to get to and a rather mean girl because of tons of mistakes from her past. She doesn't really admit it, but she has more than one remorse. That's why she is partly trying to change her way of speaking, but that wasn't the case at that moment, neither in the moments when she feels attacked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize myself yesterday. I don't like you, but it's not like me to do this." Hermione lowered her head again, which had a way of pissing Pansy off. What is she so scared of, if she had the guts to come up to her?

Pansy frowns. "So that's how it is? You act like a little innocent princess now that you're afraid of the consequences? "

"Innocent? No... Plus I'm not afraid, you're more saddened than upset that I could stand up to you, I know it." Hermione crosses her arms, her facial expression is more genuine than ever as she finally raises her head.

"You've made something that was important to me disappear. You didn't stand up to me Hermione, you didn't act as brave as you might think, you just behaved like a fool with no conscience."

"You put me through hell, Pans… Pansy." Hermione's eyes show tears, threatening to run down her cheeks. "And I'm not even talking about your unstoppable harassment during the early years."

"It's our sixth year, you'd better let it go." 

"That doesn't mean you can fix everything. How am I supposed to let everything go?" Hermione doesn't let go of the case herself.

"Okay, so what do I have to do to never have to face you again?"

"What?" Hermione insists and her voice shakes. 

"You're such an idiot. This conversation isn’t going anywhere and you know it."

Hermione seems bitter but laughs nervously. 

"I forgive you. But I want nothing more to do with you." Pansy stares at her, which Hermione no longer dares to do.

Hermione is dodging her gaze again, she turns around before disappearing from Pansy's view, who is still struggling to realize what just happened.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ring the bell

Potion classes were getting simpler for Pansy. She was top of the class, with Harry Potter, which she found odd, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She had noticed that Hermione wasn't doing so well. Pansy suspected it was because she was very academic and not all the tricks were written in the books. Luckily for Pansy, she has a good memory, and usually remembers some of the tips Daphne gave her, although she doesn't know where all of these tips came from. This day is a little more complicated, the potion that Mr. Slughorn proposed to them to make turns out to be more complicated than expected. Harry is the only one succeeding it, which makes Hermione mad.

"Ugh! How come you're doing it? I'm so pissed off!" She exclaims before putting her hand on her mouth, Pansy smirks.

"Pathetic."

"You could never say that enough." Draco adds, his eyes stuck on his book, looking for more instructions in vain. "I only know that this damn Potter is a cheat, there are no other explanations."

"Come on, Miss Granger, calm down a bit." Mr. Slughorn says, surprised to see her unusual reaction.

Pansy hurriedly turns to Hermione to see her reaction, she is red with shame, as expected. Pansy sits down as she hears Draco mumbling. She tries to remember Daphne's tricks, but nothing helps her with the current potion. She turns the page of the book, desperately looking for new information.

"A love potion?" Pansy whispers.

"What did you say?" Draco asks her, unfocused.

"Nothing." Pansy says hastily, putting the book out of sight and keeping her hand on the page.

Pansy constantly says how absurd and useless she finds relationships. For a while, everyone thought she was madly in love with Draco, she had to stop those rumors because she couldn't stand that, plus she had reasons that were once obvious to her.

_Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them._

Pansy reads the explanation twice. She wonders about the sent, what would hers be? What would it smell like? She would definitely try it if they had to study it in class. She only loved a person in her life, she is still confused though, would it still smells like this person, or would there be no sent? She doesn't want to draw the attention on her right now by asking, but she is going to ask Mr. Slughorn about it later.

***

Once everyone left, Pansy finally has time to ask what she wants.

"Mr. Slughorn?"

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"I have a question about the book." She takes it out of her bag again before looking for the page.

"Is this about today's potion? I'm afraid I can't give you any more information, you see, I'm quite in a hurry and this potion takes a lot of time to be understood. But we can talk about it another time!"

"No, it was about another potion." Pansy says, as she slightly marks the page.

"That doesn't surprise me! It's a very interesting book you have here, unfortunately we won't see all the potions this year."

Pansy nods her head. "Actually, I was wondering... The Amortentia potion, is it as reliable as this book makes it sound?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty confused about the idea that it smells like what attracts us."

"Looking back... It's a very interesting potion too. Especially for people your age... Let me guess! You're worried about your love life and you want to make this potion... It's risky... And a little hasty, but proper for you generation, I must admit!" He laughs, looking proud of his joke.

"No, I didn't want to make it. No, I'm not worried about my love life, I've got a lot of other things on my mind, like furthering my education." Pansy responds rather aggressively, as if to prove something. "I was just _curious_." She insists on the last word.

"Well, let me tell you, thanks to you, this will be the subject of our next class!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You have brilliant ideas Miss Parkinson, and a great curiosity! It's not a surprise you have such excellent grades." Pansy beams lightly before putting her book in the bottom of his bag and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye Miss Parkinson, have a nice day!"

"Oh, sir?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please... Uh... Avoid saying that I gave you the idea to teach this potion?"

He laughs. "Yes, as you wish."

***

"That day was exhausting, it shows I'm not ready for the rest of this year." Daphne sighs and keeps eating.

"Quit complaining, we both know that you will end up overworking yourself." Blaise retorts.

"Pansy, you still haven't touched your plate." 

"I'm not hungry."

"How come you're not hungry? You haven't even eaten lunch." Daphne points out Pansy's unhealthy habit.

"I just feel overwhelmed." She tells the truth, but without detailing it.

"By what?" Blaise looks at Pansy, waiting for a sincere and accurate answer.

"Everything, absolutely _everything_." 

Then she looks at the Gryffindor's table. Something makes her want to see what Hermione is doing, but she is not at the table, which seems peculiar to her because Harry and Ron are sitting next to each other. Pansy ends up thinking that she's probably at the library and that in any case she shouldn't care.

Daphne and Blaise look at each other, Daphne appears concerned.

"Pansy, I'm here for you, you know that."

"I'm here for you too." Blaise adds.

"I assure you I'm fine. I just have something on my mind right now, a stupid worry that will go away as quickly as it came. If it doesn't go away, I'll get it out." Pansy takes a bite out of her meal, then she slams her hand against the table.

"Alright Theodore Nott." Blaise says jokingly but Pansy glares at him. "That was a joke."

"Run out of jokes, Zabini?" Pansy answers ironically as Daphne looks astonished to see her act that way. The truth is that she couldn't bear staying with her thoughts one more second and sit at this table. She gets up, and once again, she walks towards the corridors. 

She walks furiously, she doesn't know where she wants to go, but as long as she calms down, it will do. She's so angry that she might get angry at anyone who crosses her path, that's why she got out of the Great Hall, another minute and she would have punched Blaise in the face.

A few minutes later, Pansy climbs up the steps of the astronomy tower and sits down. She puts her head in her arms and exhales. She has everything she needs to be happy, and somehow it's not enough. Something inside her is craving for something else, but she can't satisfy herself, she doesn't know what she desires. 

Seconds go by and she hears someone sobbing as they walk down the stairs. "Pansy?!" This voice, unrecognizable because it's shaking, exclaims with surprise.

Pansy turns around and sighs strongly as she stands up immediately. "Why are you even there! I can't be on my own for once?"

Hermione frowns. "I didn't even see you getting there, if so, I would have taken another path."

"Well yeah, I can imagine. Get out of here now." 

"Don't give me any order."

"What are you going to do, whine? Whine because something is getting on your way? Let me think... Just like today, during the potion class?" She starts imitating her and put a sorrowful look on her face. "Why can't I make this potion perfectly? I'm Hermione Granger, I'm supposed to be above everyone!"

"It's hilarious that you keep annoying me, Pansy." 

"And why is that, Granger?" 

"Because you were the one who wanted us to stop talking to each other yesterday."

"Talking? What do you think we are? Best friends?"

"We weren't talking, but you were still bothering me. The worst part is that you told me yesterday that we had to pretend the other one didn't exist. Guess who is the one paying attention to the other? You're contradicting yourself. It's lame."

"Oh yeah, am I the only one?"

"You got it." She responds.

"Who made my ring disappear?"

"You're still at it?" Hermione scoffs and regrets it instantly.

"You're so stupid when it comes to understanding other people, it's unbelievable." Pansy is red with anger and starts screaming. "How, tell me _how_ am I supposed to move on when you take away the only thing I care about in my family? I despise my parents, I do, and you know it. I get something that came from a person who's gone, and you take it away from me, and you make sure I never find it again. That's how terrible of a person you are. No need to remind me that I bullied you because it would just mean that you didn't get the point. I know that I ruined multiple parts of your life and I acknowledge it and apologized for it even though it can't take the pain away. Yet you are one of those who don't know where the limits are."

The scene repeats itself and Hermione has tears in her eyes, but this time she doesn't hold them back.

"The Astronomy Tower."

"Be quiet."

"I mean, your ring is there, I just put it down." Hermione announces nervously.

"What?!" Pansy yells. "You hid it like it's a game?"

"I don't know, okay?! I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me and when I saw that it was the worst thing I could do I changed my mind. I thought I could put it down and I don't know... Send you a note so you can get it back."

"Years went by since I bullied you and you wanted to get revenge during the sixth year."

"You know that my revenge isn't coming from the fact that you bullied me."

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care what is the meaning behind your words. As I said, please don't approach me ever again. This time, I won't bother you at last."

Pansy begins to climb the stairs and Hermione cries while clenching her fists. Her face shows that she has a lot to say, but that she stops herself from doing it.

"Why is it that the fact that I hid the ring is worse than the fact that I could have broken it!" Hermione breaks down.

"It's all about your intentions and the person you've become to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, you are nothing to me."


End file.
